


Nothing Else Matters

by LaserKissa



Category: Metallica
Genre: Is that a condom?, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserKissa/pseuds/LaserKissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is my second language.I really apologize if there are grammatical blunders or inappropriate use of words.If you find any errors,feel free to tell me ξ( ✿＞◡❛)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Have Sex on First Date Either

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.I really apologize if there are grammatical blunders or inappropriate use of words.If you find any errors,feel free to tell me ξ( ✿＞◡❛)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        The Phone was ringing. It was Lars.

        It had been almost half a year since they first met. No, it wasn't that long, James just feeling days wearing on like days.

        “Alright then, so meet you tomorrow.”

        The next day, James turned up at the beautiful cottage which belonged to Lars’ parents, as promised. He could see Lars was already there on the lawn in front of the door, waiting for him. There was obvious brightness in Lars' eyes as James came down off the yellow taxi, that giving James groovy mood. James wasn't even aware that Lars then came across the lawn and walked up to him, since he was paying the driver.

        Some warm feelings just sweeping over James' waist, before he even realized that's a big, sweet hug from Lars, the latter exclaimed loudly, "Oh, I missed you so much. You know, I was too excited to sleep last night, sketching our band life picture."

        “Okay, yeah, I hear you. Now turn me loose, you moron.”

        James raised his arms without touching Lars. It would always make him very intense if he got physical contacts from someone he didn't know very well.

        Lars didn't bothered by that unfriendly respondence of James at all, as a matter of fact, he found James very cute when he showed some social phobia.

        “Hey, why don't we go to my room to see my record colletions?”

        It seemed like Lars just found another magic words beside "our rock band" to cheer James up: Record Colletions.

        "Sounds great! But do we really need to hold our hands? Oh no, fuck, I mean, you, do you really need to grab my hand?"

        "I don't mind."

        Lars twitched his mouth. He hadn't realized he was holding James' hand until he was told. He was gonna fold arms and head for the door actually, but now, he just intended to tease James a little bit, so he walked toward the cottage without slackening James. James obediented to Lars, but frowned and muttered.

        "Crazy little danish guy."

        Lars heared that.

        "This is not crazy. We're focking friends. This is what friends do, right?"

        "Ugh, no, they don't." James squirmed his hand, "Besides, we just met, Okay?"

        Finally, James wriggled free from Lars, or, you could say, it was just because Lars should use both hands to open the door.

        James thought he just saw an evil grin on Lars' face as they entered the parlor.

        "Well , I think you're right. As for the audition two months ago, it doesn't count," Lars proceeded the thread of their discourse, "so this is kind of our first date. I don't have sex on the first date either, so there's no use for this. Let's take it slow. Cool, no objection from me."

        Something was thrown on the table by Lars, unexpectedly. James even had no idea when Lars had that item in his hand.

        "What the fuck? Is that a condom? What's on your mind, seriously?"

        Seeing James angry, Lars bursted out laughing.

        "I'm just joshing, James. Oh, you thought I..."

        Lars chocked with laughter.

        "Yeah, right, like I'm gonna take my pants off." said James, ironically.

        But it was obviously not a proper time to say things like. Lars' parents just came from the kicthen, having some fruits for their son's new friend.

        James flushed.

        Lars shrugged.

       It couldn't be more awkward.

       Lars' father tried to improve the atmosphere, but failed to bring any joke to his mind, so he improvised. 

       "Well, kids," he pointed at those apples, "Want some forbidden fruit?"


	2. Let's Jam... Before Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Huh… maybe we could jam there… together sometimes?”

Back from Lars’ House,there were twenty records, which Lars lent him, in James’ hands, that meant, at least, ten weeks hard work for James if he wanted to buy them from record stores. Now, Lars realized he just made a mistake.

“Why didn’t I give him one or two copies this time, and another one or two the next, then I can keep James coming back to my place? Twenty records, shit, that will be a ecstatic but huge task that would endure for ten weeks, and that, is only a conservative estimate.”

And, yes, Lars had “confidence” in the social phobia of James, “He would never gave a shit to find any excuse and contact me until he learn all these albums.” But, he was wrong this time, fortunately. The next morning, Lars, before he was out of bed, got a call from James.

“You still have the jamming room?” asked James.

“Yeah. Why?” 

Lars, looking sleep deprived, couldn’t help yawning. However, he was very excited for James beginning to play an active role.

“Huh… maybe we could jam there… together sometimes?”

For what James said, a shiver was sent upon Lars spine. He jumped actually.

“So…eh…what you say?”

There were some obvious anxieties in James’ voice, cuz’ Lars was too excited to answer his shy friend’s request.

“Of course, of course, James, this is the greatest shit I’ve ever heard from you since we met.”

“Nice.” James was now sounded cheerful, “but one more thing, clean the fucking slum before we started, okay?”

“Piece of cake.”

“Then I’ll be there tomorrow noon, so you’ll have a whole morning to take out these terrible garbage.”

“Anything you say.”

Lars had an air-drum performance as soon as he hang up the phone to celebrate the beginning of a beautiful friendship, and then, he forgot the house cleaning thing totally. He spent the night and the next morning to feel the adrenaline through his body over and over again, never giving a chance to let other things disturb him. That was why when James arrived at the jamming room the following day, he saw some cans just flying out of the door as if they were doing an aerobatic flight.

“What the fuck?! This motherfucker just let my words go in one ear and out the other.”

James entered the room, making noise on purpose. Lars, who was fighting against these junks, looked up with timidness.

“Take a seat and have a rest. This is almost completed.”

“Oh, you call this ‘almost completed’? Then I’ll conquer the Galactic Empire tomorrow.”

“May I defend myself,” Lars stood there with arms akimbo, “you’ve made me too happy yesterday, I even didn’t sleep a wink, so I got up late.”

James had no comment about this. He just stared Lars for a while, shaking his head, then walked toward the door, which really strung Lars nerves up.

“So that’s it?!” Lars ran up and planted himself in front of James, “you dumbass are gonna break up with me for these focking trifles?”

“What are you talking about?” James said, almost laughing, “no, I won’t break up with you, you dickhead. I’m gonna find two brooms then help you. Well, you have ever seen a broom, right? How could you do this with your bare hands?”

Lars rushed over and embraced James.

“Oh, you’re so sweet.”


	3. Am I Evil?

Although James was kindda treating jamming room cleaning stuff as a war against aliens, or rehabilitation after the Doomsday, still, he underrated the difficulty of the task. They couldn’t accomplish it, even trying so hard, until after eleven at night.

“It sucks! I came here to enjoy rock n’ roll, and now I am just working as a slave. This must be some brutal joke.”

James eventually pissed off, and Lars was so lucky that he was walking out of the door to dump rubbish simultaneously when James secretly wanted to choke him by hand.

“Maybe I should go out, then flag a taxi home, then change the phone number. Yeah, I didn’t tell him my address, well done.” James thought, but it was only for an instant. The less the weariness effected him, the less he felt angry. He even planed to buy a dozen of beers to celebrate this… whatever, we never needed a reason to drink beer. James felt in his pocket. Money was available.The key was left in the keyhole by Lars. Plus, there was a 7-Eleven not far from here, he guess, since he saw it in the cab earlier today, and if he started to move on it now, he might come back before Lars. Perfect.

But there was one flaw in James’ plan, that 7-Eleven was not as close as it was supposed to be, so when he was on his way back, carrying boozes, Lars, seemed frantic, was approaching him.

“Where the fock have you been?”

“Go out. Buy some beers. Are you…?”

“No, I’m not okay.” Lars interrupted James, “I thought you escaped from me.”

“Escape? Who am I? Your prisoner?”

They walked toward the jamming room while they still argued.

“Anyhow,” Lars changed the subject, “I went out to buy beers too. You don’t need to get any more fockin’ ones.”

“You dickhead didn’t tell me.”

“I meant to give you a surprise.”

“You shock me already when I walked in that jamming room this morning. So, 'no thanks.'”

Lars gave James a dirty look, then cheered up after a short silence, “we can drink a great, great, great deal of boozes no matter what.”

James grinned. Lars thought that was adorable.

“Well, here’s the thing I should let you know in advance.” said Lars, while James opened the door, “I might, and for that ‘might’ I mean ‘high probable’, do some terrible things to you.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“All I know is, every time when I sober up, people become pissing off at me because of my behavior effected by alcohol.”

“Really,” James prized the cap off one bottle, then handed the bottle to Lars, “you really need alcohol to help you pissing people off?”

“Ha, ha, very funny.” That dirty look again.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” said James.

“That's not enough. You have mocked me the whole day. I want a bonus apologize.”

“What’s that shit? Like a bonus track?”

“Well, in this case, it is you perform a striptease for me.”

“Striptease? You want a striptease?” said James with grins, maybe just the alcohol, "Then striptease it is."

 All of a sudden, James extended his arm to Lars, then tried to undress him, which was not difficult since there was no precaution for this from Lars.  
  
 Shocking, astonishing, startling, speechless, frozen, Lars stood there, watching James waving his hand to some fanciful audience,  
  
 "Thanks to all our devoted fans. That's the show for tonight. Thank you and good night." 


	4. The Unheeded Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Mustaine would do sth to Lars Ulrich

 

 

 

    Almost dazzling all day long because of alcohol and drugs, couldn't Dave Mustaine remember how long he had been a member of Metallica. Now he was collapsing on the ground, leaning on a chair with his head, such an uncomfortable and weird position, but he didn't feel a thing, cuz' those liquor blurred everything.  
  
    But the phone was ringing, felt like an explosion deep down in the brain. Dave squirmed painfully without moving a little bit. And what's worse, the one who called never gave up. Finally, Dave picked up the phone which had discolored by marijuana.  
  
    "I need your help, Dave."  
  
    That was Lars.  
  
    Lars never called at this time, and his trouble was James‘ responsibility. But there was no hesitance of Dave.  
  
    "Where? Where the hell are you?" 

    After Lars declaring the name of the bar where he was now, Dave rushed upon his truck as if he was some wild feline, cuz' he already felt the horrible fury around Lars through the background noise. Lars, still in that phone booth, apparently used that tiny space as a fortress, when Dave reached his destination. Crazy, anger and magnificent figures were growling outside the booth. Ones might thought there was a revolution. That was Lars' story: always picked the much, much stronger dudes to piss off, and this time, the dudes he picked, was even much, much stronger than Dave, every single one of them. Dave couldn't win this fight by his bare hands, and he was aware of this terrible situation even with his chaos mind. So he never got off the truck and just put the truck into high gear then roared toward the booth. Now all of the bullies turn around toward the truck. They seemed very shocked even though they were ferocious ones, besides, the headlights dazzled them.

    The truck was roaring toward the phone booth like a horrify tsunami, and then Dave was just making a  sudden braking before it was almost hitting Lars' fortress just on time. What Dave hadn't know was he had such a great skill to park that he could manage the door of co-driver side coupling the phone booth door, which was gave he and Lars a good chance to save themselves as soon as possible.

 

TBC


End file.
